No One Could Even Tell How Drunk She Was
by TheShoeLaceGod
Summary: Meg goes to a party and does shit. Destiel and I guess Meg/Abbadon a bit. Mention of Chuck/Becky and some Ruby/Sam


"Hey Gabe." she said.

"Oh, Jesus Christ– fuck _me_!" Gabriel said.

"Sorry sweetheart but you know I'm not into you." she said.

"I, god damn it," Gabriel said, and then paused to take in a deep breath. "Meg. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited." she said.

"Oh yeah? By who?" he asked.

"That Winchester boy, Freckles. Think he's into me?" she asked.

"Aw hell no, the Winchester boys have more integrity than that." he said.

"Too bad. I kinda like the spotty look." she said.

"Why would he invite you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Talking done, favors owed." she said.

"Blackmail?" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe a little bit of that but come on, I like to change it up a little." she said.

"They say the last person to threaten a Winchester woke up in a ditch the next day with no memory of what had happened and a satanic symbol on his chest." Gabe said. "That could be you."

"Oh, I'm hardly scared. I know exactly how to take one of those mother fuckers down." Meg said. "Oh look, Clarence is over there, I'm going to ditch out on this conversation. Go take a raincheck."

"You too, Meg." Gabe said, then he added almost as a side note, "Don't ruin him, he's still got a little bit of that innocence going for him!"

"Clarence!" Meg said.

"Megan." Cas said.

"Please, call me Meg. Why so formal today, Clarence? I thought we were on a first-name basis by now." she said.

"You threatened Dean." he said.

"Aw, is that it? You're such a good boyfriend, Cas, though I might say a tinge overprotective." she said.

"Dean and I, we aren't–" Castiel said, a bit flustered.

"I _know_. It's hideous." She said. A Taylor Swift song played softly in the background. "Taylor Swift? Really? Is this a goddamn middle-school birthday party? Who's fucking music is this?"

"I believe it's my brother's." Castiel said.

"Well your brother's a fucking cunt-bag. I'm going to have to go put some _real_ music on." she said. She walked over to the iPod dock on the mantle and put in her own iPod. Loud punk music began blaring through the speakers. Half the room turned to face her. She walked back to the punch table where Castiel was standing and began playing with the punch and ladle. "Clarence, it seems your punch tastes revoltingly bitter."

"No it doesn't. I've just had some. Why do you think so?" he asked.

"You see," she continued on, pulling a flask from her black leather jacket, "This juice must have fermented," she started pouring from the flask into the punch bowl, "or else somebody must have spiked it."

"Meg! What are you doing?" Castiel asked. "Meg, that's not appropriate behavior, this is a high-school party and we're all underaged, and why did you do that anyway, Meg? There's even vodka in the kitchen. Meg."

"No party's fun unless you have the chance to spike something." she said. She patted Castiel on the back. "Easiest way to make sure everyone gets a little bit drunk."

Dean walked over. "Hey, Cas." he said, patting Castiel on the back. He took a step forwards and poured some punch into his red solo cup. After one sip, he looked up at Meg. "Your work?"

"Yep." she said.

"Good job." Dean replied.

"Dean, Dean– It has alcohol in it. It's _illegal_." Castiel said.

"Yeah, Cas, I know that." Dean said. "No one's saying you have to drink any." Meg leaned over to whisper in Castiel's ear, but then Dean interjected with: "No, no, none of that. Back off. You're going to get him dirty."

"Aw, worried I carry germs?" Meg replied. "How kind. You two really are perfect for each-other."

"I'm not worried about any germs, I'm worried you'll convince him to join a cult or something. None of that, ya hear?" Dean said.

"Dean, I'm not going to be joining any cults." Cas said.

"So Deany boy, what's this I hear about some poor soul winding up in a ditch after they threatened you? Sounds like a nice story." Meg said.

"Oh, what, Kevin Tran?" he asked. Meg raised an eyebrow. He pocketed his hands, huffed nonchalantly and looked up for a few seconds. "Well, threat's probably a bit of an exaggeration. As for the rest, it was a wild night, and I think he lost his virginity to some blonde girl. Or guy. There were a lot of shots involved. Who told you?"

"Gabe." Meg said.

"My brother seems to enjoy invoking the spread of falsehoods and exaggerations." Castiel noted. "He should be reprimanded for such."

"I don't know how much of an exaggeration it was, maybe he was just leaving bits out." Meg said.

"Or maybe he didn't know." Dean said, then contemplated this for a moment. "Yeah, Cas, why don't we leave him in the dark for this one, alright?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't clarify? If you're afraid to speak to him, I'm sure Megan would be willing to volunteer herself in your place." Castiel said.

"Nah, Clarence, I'm not so eager to speak with that chuckle-head bitch-tit. He's probably not so happy with me after I took his music down and hid his iPod aka portal of shitty jams in that potted plant you have in the corner there." Meg said.

"Oh no, it was not my brother Gabriel to whom I was referring, it was Uriel." Castiel said.

"Uriel?" Meg asked, raising her eyebrow again. "Well, shit."

"Megan Masters!" Uriel shouted from across the room. He stomped over to where she was, Castiel and Dean moving out of the way to make space for him. "What have you done with my electronic device?"

"It's called an iPod, first off, welcome to the twenty first century–" she said.

"What have you done with it?" he asked. He looked like he was about to smite someone.

"Right, how do you know it was me?" she asked.

"It says your name on the 'iPod' on the dock." he said. His eyes bore down into her for a few more seconds and she shifted uncomfortable for that duration. Castiel and Dean left her side to visit an attraction in a different part of the house and also to escape the presence that was Uriel.

"I'll never tell." she said after another moment, and ran sprinting off with a shout of, "Viva la Good Music!" He ran after her, so she was forced to dart into a random bedroom and lock the door behind her while yelling, "Long live the punk rock!" Uriel pounded on the door for a moment before seemingly getting frustrated and walking away to find it himself. Meg turned and looked at the rest of the occupants of the room and said, "So, what's going on here? Who's room is this?"

"This is my room." Castiel said. "I did not give permission for anybody to enter into it."

"Come on Cas, don't be a spoil sport. Don't be a party pooper. Be a team player!" Ruby said. She and several others were sitting on the ground in a circle.

"What's going on in here?" Dean asked.

"Well, we haven't started yet, so basically you're right on time," Ruby said, "For our mixed up throw-back party game! A combination of all the classics: spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, and never-have-I-ever! Kind of. Person number one spins the bottle, whoever the bottle lands on is the person they go into the closet with," she gestured to the medium sized closet behind her, "with the exception of anything incestuous. Straight or gay you have to kiss whoever you're in there with actually I mean make out a little bit at least, then you come out in a flourishing metaphor for Dean and Cas's relationship and you sit down. You truth or dare in front of us and then we decide if you drink or not. The answer, by the way, is always going to be yes. So pretty much no never-have-I-ever, but hey, every Lays chip bag is forty percent air so I'm giving more of what I promised than they do."

"I'm in." Meg said.

"I don't think I want to." Castiel said.

"Come on boys, be sports and join in." Meg said to Dean and Cas.

"I'm playing." Dean said, shrugging at Castiel.

"Alright so am I." Castiel said.

"Perfect!" Ruby said. Dean and Sam exchanged awkward glances as everyone circled up. "Let's spin to see who spins first, shall we?" The mostly full whiskey bottle landed on Ruby. "Oh how funny." she said sarcastically. She spun the bottle again and it landed on Megan this time. "Oh. Meg. Well, I'm not going to break the rules of my own game. Sam, how do you feel about this?"

"I um." He said. He coughed a little. "I don't, I'm not in _charge_ of you or anything."

"Wouldn't it be hot if your girlfriend made out with another girl?" she asked.

"I. Um." He said, starting to blush a little.

"What he means to say is yes." Dean helpfully supplied. Sam glared at him.

"Perfect!" Ruby said. She kissed Sam on the mouth quickly and thoroughly before walking to the closet where Meg was already leaning on the doorframe.

Meg stood with a hand on her hip and said, "So are you going to start this, or am I?"

"Your hair's way too fucking blonde." Ruby said.

"So?" Meg said. "I think I'm going to dye it black again, just to satisfy you, because I don't think I could live with your disapproval. Haven't you been blonde before?"

"It was a phase, not, as it turned out, who I was." she said. "And I don't give a shit what you do with your hair, you'll always be the same bitch."

"Aw, how sweet." Meg said. "Are we going to make out now, or what?"

Ruby slammed their mouths together, crushed them so hard and fast Meg was initially scared she might chip a tooth. Then came the tongue, weaving its way into Meg's mouth, brushing briefly across Meg's teeth. Meg responded equally, with high levels of passion and force. After a bit, they broke up for a breather.

"Fuck." Meg said. "You're hot."

"You'd better believe it or else drown yourself in some kitten soup, because a world where you can't appreciate my beauty is a world you don't want to live in." Ruby said. Meg leaned forward and started to kiss her again before Ruby nudged her off. "Wait. I have a boyfriend."

"And he's probably out there, up close, leaning against the door, listening. Isn't that hot?" Meg asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said, and started kissing Meg again. Ruby fisted Meg's hair and pulled her face even closer. It must have hurt, but nobody gave a shit. Ruby grabbed at Meg's back and dug her fingernails in. They must have been leaving bright red scratch marks down the sides of her back but she didn't care.

There were two knocks on the door then, and they untangled themselves. The door was unlocked. They left in a mannerly fashion and sat down. Sam's face was very red and he had a kind of kicked puppy air about him but also seemed very conflicted. Ruby kissed him again, immediately afterwards, and then sat next to him.

"Alright, Ruby, Truth or Dare." Meg asked. Ruby thought for a moment, rolling her lips together into her mouth and looking upwards.

"Truth." Ruby said.

"Playing it safe, I see." Meg said. "How far... have you and Sam gone together?"

"That's a very personal question." Ruby said.

"I really don't need to hear the answer to that." Dean said.

"Come on, Eyelashes, be a sport." Meg said.

"Who was that even directed to?" Ruby asked.

"Dean, but it could work for you too sweetheart." Meg said. "Your game, your rules."

"Alright." Ruby said. She held Sam's hand. "Third base."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." Meg said. "What base system are we going by here?"

"Oral." she said. Sam made a choking noise in the back of his throat.

"I'm really not comfortable with this." he said.

"I'm a bad girlfriend. I know." she said. "If it makes you feel better, I totally love you."

"It does but also it really doesn't." he said.

"Is that on him or on you?" Meg asked.

"Both." Ruby replied.

"Wow." Meg said. "Is he any good?"

"Question time's over." Sam said, blushing a lot. Dean rested his face in his palms and made a sort of groaning noise.

"Meg: Truth or Dare?" Ruby asked.

"Dare." Meg replied. "I don't play it safe."

"Thanks for that info there." Ruby said. "How about you take three shots?"

"Done." Meg said. She downed her three shots and raised an eyebrow at Ruby. Then both of them took a shot because the game dictated so, and Meg spun the bottle.

It landed on Abby, and Meg's heart was totally just soaring at the luck of scoring the two hottest girls to make out with. Abby had her whole forties look going for her, and the bright red hair. Everything about her was just gorgeous. No words were spoken until they were both locked in, and then Abby said, "I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't play nice." Of course Ruby didn't quite play nice either, but in comparison, it was probably a sunny day parade with bunnies and crap.

Abby first lunged and bit Meg's lower lip. She suckled on it for a few moments while Meg let out desperate breathing noises and curled her fingers into Abby's shoulders– which were, of course, promptly snapped away, as Abby pinned Meg's wrists to the wall behind her. Then Abby bit down hard on Meg's neck, Meg let out a yelp and a whimper as she began to suckle that too. Then Abby traced her tongue along the side of Meg's neck, up her chin, and then she crushed their lips together solidly. There was a lot more tongue involved after that.

The lock clicked and the door was knocked on and Abby practically threw Meg out by her hair. Meg was actually stumbling, and she made no attempt to straighten her appearance as she sat down. Abby, of course, still looked totally perfect, no mussy hair or anything besides a trace of smudged lipstick which she quickly reapplied and fixed.

"Truth or Dare, Abby?" Meg asked.

"Dare." Abby replied. Meg smirked.

"I dare you to take your shirt off." Meg said. Abby did so in one swift movement and cast her shirt to the side of the room. Of course she'd be totally comfortable. Meg felt like she would definitely have a boner if she had a penis.

"Truth or Dare?" Abby asked.

"Dare." Meg said. Abby plucked a hand full of ice cubes from her cup and tossed them at Meg.

"Two in the bra, three up the cooch." Abby said. Meg raised both eyebrows this time. Of course, she wouldn't be one to turn something like this down. She moved to the adjoined bathroom and closed the door briefly.

She felt weird pulling her pants down in Clarence's bathroom, and then shoving ice cubes up her vagina? A little portrait of Virgin Mary hung above the porcelain toilet, and she made extra sure to have a staring contest with her while she did the deed. The ice cubes were cold, very cold. Ice cold, one might even say for the sake of irony or something stupid. But she could already feel them melting. It was weird. She left the room and sat down. Her boobs were cold too now, that wasn't great. But she took the dare. That must count for something.

It was voted that they drink, so they did. Abby spun.

Of course it happened to land on Clarence.

Castiel looked absolutely mortified and terrified that he'd been it. "I can't!" he said.

"Why the hell not?" Abby asked, still shirtless.

"It's not your first kiss, is it, Clarence?" Meg asked.

"It would be, yes." he replied. Meg leaned over and swiftly pressed her lips to his. He recoiled away from her and jumped back a few inches.

"Now it isn't." Meg said nonchalantly. Of course, it wasn't a big deal to her. Not at all.

"Be gentle with him, he's innocent." Dean said to Abby. Abby, of course, just grinned devilishly in return.

"You don't have to if you really don't want to." Ruby said reluctantly.

"It's okay." Castiel said nervously, peeking back at Dean. "I will do this, for the sake of the game."

"Atta boy." Meg said, slapping him on the back on his way in.

The game, as it turned out, was not nearly as fun on the other side of the closet door. She pressed her ear to the door and all she could hear was continuous whimpering (Must be Clarence) and wet noises. When the time was done, Abby strutted out looking not as satisfied as she had after Meg (or so Meg was so keen to believe) and Castiel practically crawled out.

"Truth or Dare, Cas." Abby asked impatiently.

"Truth." Cas asked, aware he wouldn't be able to handle any Dares she threw at him.

"What do you think about when you masturbate?" Abby asked. Meg let out a low whistle because damn that is straight to the heart of things. Cas immediately turned red and Dean shifted as to protect him.

"I, um. Masturbate? I." Cas stammered. "Um."

"Kinks, fetishes. People." Abby said. "If you don't masturbate, which is a lie because you're a seventeen year old boy, then wet dreams?"

"It's okay Cas, you don't have to say or do anything you don't want to." Dean said.

"Uriel and Gabe... copulating. To make it go away." Cas said.

"That... is disgusting. Is it effective?" Ruby said.

"Usually." Cas says.

"But that means there are other times left. What about then?" Ruby asked.

"...The bosoms of females." Cas lied, very obviously lied.

"He's hopeless." Meg said. "Totally hopeless."

"Abaddon. Truth or Dare?" Cas asked.

"Dare." Abby said.

"I dare you... to put your shirt back on." Cas said. Everyone around him sighed.

He spun next, and of course he landed on Dean. The of-course is because it's almost impossible for it to have happened any other way, because the bottle cap was magnetic and Meg broke off a piece of magnet from the Novak household's fridge earlier and then planted it somewhere by Dean to make the bottle more inclined to land in that direction. Thinking about it, the possibility that the magnet was strong enough is low, so maybe it really was just fate after all. Dean and Cas went into the closet together and Meg didn't even need to be up close to hear the noises Cas was making. She was pretty sure it passed the point of making out and extended to like oral or something because the noises! Of course, two more minutes were added to the timer for this one, because _finally_! And now Dean was probably going to propose to Cas on the balcony in the moonlight and they would have a very chick flick kiss and name their children Impala and Jophiel and oh god, Meg was nowhere near drunk enough for that kind of romance and mush. She took another shot and gained sympathetic looks from those around her.

Dean practically carried Castiel out by the end of it and they proceeded through the second door in the bathroom directly into the next empty bedroom. Meg suspected the game would be less interesting at this point so she turned to Abby. Meg's crotch and chest was of course leaking with the melting ice at this point, a very creative dare.

"Want to climb onto the roof and try to embarrass some poor little shit?" Meg asked Abby.

"I have no fucking clue what you mean by that but let's go." Abby said. Meg and Abby took off through the window to the background noise of the remaining people saying it would be no fun now that everybody left. There were three balconies side by side hanging off the outer face of the Cas's House's front. Meg jumped from the one by Cas's window to the one next to it and watched through the window what was going on in the next room.

Cas's senior friend Anna seemed to be having sex with Kevin Tran. Meg turned to Abby.

"What's the plan?" Meg asked. "How about, you go in the front door to the room, startle them, I come in this way and grab their clothes, then we hide them somewhere and take off? Or maybe give them to Uriel."

"Sure." Abby said. Meg leaned back on the ledge of that balcony while Abby jumped gracefully to the last one. It was all precision, really, the way she landed and turned so swiftly, the way everything she did was pure business. A few minutes passed and Meg shifted to a crouching position. She tested the handle of the balcony window/door and whispered 'shit' to herself as she realized it was locked.

And then suddenly Uriel appeared, shouting up at her from the ground. Abby was following him as he angrily stormed over to start throwing empty beer bottles at where Meg was. There was a lot of screaming and shouting, and then Uriel missed and the bottle hit the window/door where it smashed. Behind Meg, Kevin was hiding himself under the blanket, and Anna was grabbing her clothes. Meg heard the door unlock behind her and turned to see Anna confronting her loudly. Everything was so loud. But she didn't pay any attention, she was too busy plotting her escape. She looked to her side: Vines, crawling up the side of the wall. Dear god, she was nowhere near drunk enough for this. She stepped over the railing and clung to the vines.

Climbing them was seriously more difficult than she anticipated. Anna was flailing loudly and Uriel was still throwing bottles. Soon enough, however, she found a ledge with a small gargoyle on it (which she pushed off and watched smash as it hit the ground) and climbed onto the roof.

Walking on the roof was even harder, because of the tiling. She wasn't particularly attached to any plan that involved her slipping and breaking her skull open or one that ended in a lawsuit from Uriel (or Clarence) so she was trying to find an alternative as she tiptoed across the roof of the Novak house. Another bottle just nearly missed her head and smashed into the fence connecting this house to their neighbor's.

"Damn Uriel, you've got some pretty good aim." Meg shouted. "I guess I shouldn't expect less from an angry High-School quarterback."

"You would do well not to underestimate me!" Uriel screamed back. Meg got to the end of the roof and saw a trampoline in the yard of the next door neighbors. She eyed it.

"Meg, you crazy bitch, if you kill yourself at least stab someone first!" Abby shouted from below. So she was still watching then.

"I'll do what I fucking want!" Meg said, to which Abby laughed at. Meg took a few steps back to get a running start and then, in a literal leap of faith, jumped.

Of course the trampoline only really padded her fall and then sent her a little bit back up in the air a few times. Meg suspected she might have a lightly sprained ankle. She let out a low groan.

"Fucking yourself in there, you demon-whore?" Abby shouted across the fence.

"I wish." Meg shouted back. "Sprained ankle, I think."

The light turned on inside the neighbor's house and the glass sliding doors opened as a short, funny-looking man stepped out onto his patio.

"Meg?" he asked, squinting.

"Hey, Chuck-O." Meg hissed out, and then gasped. Oh fuck was she starting to hurt like a fucker and her stomach, well, she was not a lightweight but it's not like it takes a lightweight to get queasy.

"Oh, god. Did you– did you hurt the trampoline?" he asked.

"Fucking hell. Your precious baby is fine." Meg said. There was more noise, and someone walked up behind Chuck and then stepped in front of him.

"Meg! Oh my gosh are you alright?" the woman said. Meg groaned. Becky, Chuck's girlfriend. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"Nah, I don't think that would be a good idea. I've been drinking a good lot." Meg said.

"Megan, you know that's not very responsible of you." Becky said.

"You're not my goddamned mom." Meg replied.

"Ooh but I should be! I would do an even better job!" Becky said.

"Don't you say a goddamn word against Lilith." Meg said.

"I'm sorry but just the fact you don't call her mom says something." Becky said. Chuck sighed.

"Do you want to take me inside now? Or should I lie out here all night long?" Meg asked.

"You didn't ask." Chuck said.

"I sprained my ankle, what do you think should be done? Are you going to stay out here and preform a one man variation of fiddler on the roof until I shoot myself like a lame horse can't?" Meg said.

"Jesus, you're moody." Chuck said.

"I just sprained a fucking ankle what do you expect?" Meg said. Abby could be heard laughing quietly on the other side of the fence.

"What time is it?" Becky asked, looking at Chuck. Chuck squinted down at his wrist watch.

"Like, three in the morning?" he said.

"Shit. I have to go then." Meg said.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"I don't have to answer to you." Meg said. "I just need to get home before five in the morning so Lilith doesn't notice I'm gone when she leaves for work."

"I thought you two had a good relationship." Becky said indignantly.

"That bitch will skin you– but I'm allowed to say that." Meg said.

"No you aren't." Becky said.

"Yes I am." Meg said.

"No. No I really think you aren't, I mean– she's your mom? And you're her daughter?" Chuck said.

"Yes, I and sometimes I really hope it shows." Meg said, giving him a glare.

"Alright well if you gotta go you gotta go." Chuck said. "Don't kill yourself."

"Thanks." Meg said sarcastically. She left through the gate at the front and met up with Abby, who was serenely leaning against the fence. "I'm taking off."

"Am I invited to join you?" Abby asked.

"Fuck." Meg said. "Yeah, totally. You have a car?"

"Nope." Abby said. "But we're going to catch that one right there." She motioned to a truck that was unparking and starting to drive away. She mouthed a count down: Three, two, one; And then they were off, running and jumping into the truck bed. Meg hissed when she landed, and Abby laughed unsympathetically.

Uriel angrily shouted from the sidewalk but didn't chase after them. They weren't really going so fast so that was probably a very good thing.

The night was almost over and Meg was thoroughly satisfied that she had done everything she might have been out to do. She played her small part in getting Dean and Cas together because really, how annoying can two people almost in love be?

But at the end of the day, she was really just the punk riding away in the back of a truck with another girl she didn't know, clinging on for dear life with no idea where she was going.


End file.
